


Terezi Are You Okay? Are You Okay 'Rezi?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But whatever, Gen, Humanstuck, I only ship it as friends, Smooth Criminal, Songfic, Thought this was a fitting song for Daverezi yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone breaks into Terezi's apartment, and Dave needs to know if she's okay.</p><p>Based off Smooth Criminal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terezi Are You Okay? Are You Okay 'Rezi?

Dave threw open the doors of the club, and everyone looked at him, with slightly threatened looks on their faces. “Y’all know if Terezi’s okay?” He asked, walking to the center of the room.

At this point, most of the people in the club lost interest, but a select few answered him. “Terezi? Like, Terezi Pyrope, famous legislator?” A boy with black hair and blue eyes answered with a question.

“Yeah. Ya know her?” Dave responded, lifting a foot and placing it on the chair closest to him. 

“What happened to her?” The boy asked, leaning in with interest glistening in his eyes.

“What happened to her? Why, it was downright awful. He burst into her window, in her own fucking apartment, like he owned the place. Her blood stained the carpet, like a fucking shag carpet red sea in upper Manhattan.” Dave started strutting to the beat toward the stairs lining the walls of the club.

“Wow!” The boy said, standing up and following Dave.

“Wow is right. She did the only thing she could think of; hide under the table. It was a mother fucking game of hide-and-shitty-seek. He saw her, though. He was that kid that peeks while counting. Fuck that kid. So she ran into her bedroom. Terezi should have known that she was just gonna end up cornering herself in that bedroom. He struck her down. That was the moment of her doom.”

“Man, he sounds like a total JERK!” The cute boy responded, vividly listening to his story while Dave danced with some women.

“He totally was man! Jerk of the century award right here. So what I’m wondering is, Terezi, are you okay?” He picked up a gun that just happened to be lying on the ground, because that’s a thing that happens, and shot a guy. 

Cute boy repeated what Dave said with a lot more enthusiasm. “Terezi! Are you okay?”

“Dude, she can’t hear you. But that’s the spirit. Wanna hear more?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, so what happened after that, dude totally came into the outway. That’s a cool word all nice rapguys know that means exit, y’know? Anyway, this dude pulled all of this totally fucking asshole shit on a fucking Sunday. What a black day, am I right. Like, not in a racist way, like, i don’t even know it’s just a figure of speech. Terezi was given some hardcore mouth to mouth resuscitation. Dude didn’t want to kill her, just wanted to wound her badly, y’know? I swear you could fucking hear his heartbeat, but it was so intimidating. Real asshole. So that’s basically it. I just need to know if Terezi’s okay.”

“How do you know all of this detail, but not if she’s okay?” The cute dark-haired boy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Well, you see, I, uh, what’s that?” He pointed to a spot in the distance, then ran out the back outway when cute boy wasn’t looking. Just needed to know if Terezi was okay, not get some fucking smartass questions from a kid’s name he didn’t even know.

**Author's Note:**

> "Cute boy" refers to John js. Also, Terezi's probably just on vacation, not dead or anything, I hope.


End file.
